


Love In The Shade

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A very late, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Fic, I Don't Even Know, It's not my best work lol, M/M, Mardi Gras, Speedbuggy, but have it anyway, i guess?, love is love, that's for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Jaime meets Bart at a Pride Parade.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love In The Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> Totally sorry, I know it's not very well written! I've never actually been to a pride parade so I literally just had to imagine what one looked like? Hopefully you will still enjoy the fic!

The colors roaming around in Jaime’s sights were a wondrous paradise. Much to his surprise, he wasn’t overwhelmed by the rainbow that had fallen from the sky onto the people of the parade. That would be hypocritical when he himself was wearing three.

Tye glanced up grinning in victory having successfully convinced Jaime to die his jet black hair pink, purple and blue. The three colors of the bisexual flag to represent his sexuality. And it was worth it. It was after all Jaime’s first pride parade, and Tye had deemed it a must.

“Esto es increíble…” Jaime let the whisper tumble from his lips as he looked around in awe. In every direction, it warmed his usually serious heart to see a sea of smiling faces. Of people living their truths. And the truth was, he had been much happier since coming out to his family. It hadn’t been easy. And their reactions had been mixed. But it didn’t matter, he was free. The weight of the world was no longer wandering across his shoulders day and night, week in and week out.

He had never felt lighter.

“I bet you’re glad I made you come to Mardi Gras huh!” Tye clicked his tongue triumphantly.

“Yes.” Jaime grumbled in conceit. He was never going to hear the end of this.

“And who was it said the trip to Central City wouldn’t be worth it?” His straight friend rubbed salt in the wound.

Jaime sighed, “I did.”

“And-”

“Okay. Si. You were right and I was wrong. I get it hermano.” Jaime rolled his eyes and tried to focus on walking in the crowd.

Unfortunately, he had been to slow to pay attention to the fact the crowd was stopping and walked smack bang into some poor guy ahead of him.

“Oof!” Jaime jumped back to try and give space to the victim in front of him.

The man spun around with a curious grin sitting beneath a pair of rainbow sunshades. The grin became an impressed smirk as he ogled the hot hunk from behind the safety of his sunglasses. Bart used a finger to send the glasses to his heavenly forehead, perching them in the angelic waves of auburn hair tumbling about in freedom.

Jaime had to do a double take when he could see the most friendly fern green eyes he had ever seen. There was something so inviting in the calm depths Jaime was wading around in. His lips parted ever slightly in surprise.

Bart smiled at the man waiting on a response from him, having fully expected one. The smile had been just as warm and so homely. Jaime could see the solution to world peace in the smooth curve of his smile. There were a million reasons Jaime wanted to immediately get to know this man better, represented by the many freckles splashed across his tanned Caucasian skin.

“Dude!” Tye ushered urgently as he elbowed Jaime roughly to bring him to life again.

“Ow! What?” Jaime snapped, brain having not caught up yet. The furrowed brows unfurled quickly as he gasped and faced Bart, “Oh! Lo siento! I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you!”

Bart’s eyelids creased at the corners as his smile grew even wider across his cheeks. He looked away in reaction to the overload of pleasure hearing the stranger’s accent, “That’s okay.”

Bart summoned up the strength to look back into those wildfire sienna eyes, “I like your hair.” Bart gestured up at his tricolored, short cropped hair beaming a genuine smile.

“Oh.” Jaime finally felt at ease for the first time during the interaction and smiled, “Gracias.”

Jaime’s eyes immediately clamored up and down Bart looking for something to compliment in turn. Something that wasn’t part of his amazing anatomy. He was taking too long and panicked.

“I like your eyes.”

Jaime choked on air as it came out. Tye face-palmed internally watching his new to the game friend fall flat on his face. Jaime stuttered and tried to amend his statement to a surprised but grinning Bart.

“I like your eye thingys! Uhh- The thing on your forehead. That goes over your eyes.” Jaime turned to Tye clicking his fingers impatiently, “What are they called again?”

“You mean sunglasses?” Tye deadpanned.

“Si!” Jaime exclaimed, turning to Bart confidently and reiterating his in-concise statement from before, “I like your sunglasses!” Jaime flashed his teeth sheepishly.

Bart chuckled, shaking his head, “Thanks.”

“Smooth…” Tye whispered within earshot of Jaime resulting in a feisty elbow to the side.

“So is this your boyfriend then?” Bart turned to smile at Tye.

Tye scoffed, “He wishes.”

Bart only laughed again as Jaime whacked him again swearing in Spanish.

“No, I’m his best friend Tye. And I’m straight. I’m just here to show my support.” Tye explained casually shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Oh.” Bart’s eyebrows tried to touch his sunglasses, “That’s really nice of you.”

“Yeh it is.” Tye grinned being the world’s least modest person before getting back to business, “But yes. Jaime here is not my boyfriend. In fact, he is single.”

Jaime, who was oblivious to the fact he was being hit on, remained stunned in silence as Tye’s probe of the situation brought to light Bart’s interest.

Bart laughed a musical laugh glancing between both men, “You’re kidding.”

Tye pat Jaime on the back proudly, “Nope. It’s not really that hard to believe when you get to know him. He’s a bisexual disaster.”

Bart chuckled and looked down at the ground as Jaime flushed red with embarrassment, “Dios mio.”

“But! He’s got much to offer!” Tye quickly continued working on building up his friend instead of tearing him down for his own amusement.

Bart grinned whilst staring deep into Jaime’s eyes. He leered, “You don’t have to convince me.”

“Look, I never do this.” Bart appeared flustered for the first time instead of radiating confidence like he had been since the beginning. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a business card and handed it to Jaime. Jaime reached over slowly and took the card before looking down at it.

“No pressure, but if you want to get together sometime, give me a call.” Bart brushed a lock of his hair out of the way and Jaime looked just in time to catch the adorable sight.

Jaime’s lips parted in a giant beam to let his teeth shine through.

“Woah…” Jaime whispered down at the card - it having been his first time being asked out by a guy - before looking up at Bart to thank him.

“Bart!” Cassie called from nearby.

Bart looked around for the blonde to his left and right but couldn’t see her, “Ah. That’s my friend. I should probably go and find her.”

“Oh.” Jaime didn’t want this interaction to end. But what else could he do? He could offer to go and help Bart find his friend, but that would be the most too forward thing he could do.

Bart smiled one last time, “It was nice meeting you Jaime.” The slightly shorter man quickly wrapped Jaime in a surprise hug, the taller man beaming over at Tye who rolled his eyes at his hopelessness.

Jaime had been taken aback by the hug he had barely had enough time to wrap his arms around Bart in return. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t let him go. Not like this. Bart began to disappear into the crowd and Jaime reached out and grabbed the rapidly vanishing man by the hand.

“Ah… Wait!” Jaime swallowed as his cheeks borrowed some of the pink coloring from his hair.

Bart only looked delighted in response which the Latino took as a good sign.

“I can help you find your friend!” Jaime’s offer only amused Bart even more.

“You don’t know what she looks like though?”

“Uh-” Jaime short circuited looking for another justification.

Bart wasn’t going to make him work for it though, he just wanted to tease him a bit. A cute chuckle later and squeeze of the hand later, Bart spoke up, “Come with me.”

Jaime’s concern was not trying to navigate through the crowd as Bart dragged him through it. His primary worry was that he would trip over his feelings for Bart. He was enamored by Bart already. Jaime quickly reached out and loosely linked an arm with Tye dragging him along too.

Bart continued searching for Cassie using his keen sense of hearing to follow her beckons.

“Ah! There you are!” Bart surged out onto the sidewalk and walked up to the blonde.

“Where did you go- Oh.” Cassie noticed a blushing Jaime holding hands with Bart still.

“Well look who finally found himself a date.” Cassie grinned, folding her arms underneath her rainbow headband.

Bart chuckled singularly, “Well… We haven’t actually-”

“Does this mean we can go now? I’ve been asked out by like six women already! I feel bad having to turn them all away.” Cassie rustled her arms in front of her chest uncomfortably.

Bart chuckled meanly, much to Cassie’s chagrin. She pointed at his chest, “Hey I came here to support you! You wanted to have some fun! It looks like you got more than you bargained for! So, let’s go!” Cassie’s impatience was brighter than all the colorful flags people were waving around as they marched down the asphalt river.

Another interruption came unexpectedly, dragging out Cassie’s suffering.

Another Latino strolled up to Bart. The stranger leered, “Hey. I couldn’t help but notice how cute you were. Would you be interested in dinner sometime?”

Bart had actually received a few offers throughout the course of the day and had turned them all down politely. This offer was no different. Bart went to open his mouth when Jaime flew in front of him.

“Lo siento, but he’s taken.” Jaime lifted up their linked hands as proof to the cocky man, staring him down. Tye and Cassie shared a platonically smitten glance over the bond that had been formed between their two friends.

“Maybe he wants something better?” The stranger looked Jaime up and down to make him feel worthless.

Jaime went to speak again but this time Bart stepped in front of Jaime. Bart broke into a new layer of stern Jaime had never heard before as he spoke to the offender, “Sorry but no.” The stranger got the message.

“Your loss.” The man shrugged and sifted back into the crowd.

Bart noticed Jaime gritting his teeth staring off into the general direction the jerk had jumped back into the crowd. Bart had felt quite honored that Jaime had been so protective of him and the fact they were still holding hands spoke volumes about their chemistry. They both really liked each other.

Bart leaned up placing a hand on Jaime’s chest, “It doesn’t get any better than you.”

Jaime found the sentiment somewhat reassuring and smiled appreciatively down at Bart, “Really?”

“Really.” Bart nodded, staring back adoringly until his feelings about Jaime to the very man in question were abundantly transparent.

“Can we get out of here now!” Cassie whined, having spotted some girls giggling at her.

“Yes Cass… Let’s go grab a bite to eat.” Truth be told, Bart was starving. “Jaime you’re welcome to come along.” Bart smiled longingly at Jaime, fully aware there might have been some bribery in his attempt at a gorgeous smile. The guilty man then cleared his throat and leaned past Jaime, “Oh and you too Tye.”

Jaime laughed at Tye’s smoldering expression having become an irrelevant fourth wheel to the lunch date.

“I’d love to.” Jaime squeezed Bart’s hand, the magic still having not worn off.

“Great!” Bart exclaimed.

The four then entered discussions about where they should go to eat. Once Cassie had ventured her opinion, it was clear she was going to get her way regardless. So the four decided to catch a taxi to the restaurant Cassie wanted to eat at. The four walked away from the pride parade towards the taxi lane. Bart and Jaime were still holding hands and were smiling at each other dopily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do have more content on the way, well written content imho. So I'm looking forward to when I get around to posting that at some point. Feel free to leave comments, preferably nice ones?


End file.
